wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caveland
"Caveland" is a Wiggles song from Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party. It's originally sung in animation, but is then sung in live-action in TV Series 3. It was based off a Cockroaches song on their Fingertips album called Caveman. It's similar to the song, except the title and plot are different. Origins Music * Pop Songwriting In order to create a song of going back in time to see the dinosaurs, The Wiggles did a spoof version of the Cockroaches' song Caveman as Caveland. Adaptation The music and lyrics are adapted from Caveman. Production Songwriting Jeff, John, Tony and Peter wrote the music and Greg and John wrote the song lyrics and Murray, Jeff, Anthony and Greg wrote the dialogue lyrics. Recording Greg does lead vocals, Paul Field does the backing vocals, and Murray, Jeff, and Anthony does additional vocals. Song Credits * Music: Jeff Fatt, John Field, Tony Henry, Peter Mackie * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Original Idea: Greg Page * Music & Lyrics Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Paul Field * Additional Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Electric Guitar: Anthony Field * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Anthony Brane Song Lyrics Anthony: Hey, wake up, Jeff. Look, there's a brontosaurus. Jeff: Don't you mean bronto-snoreus? Anthony: Oh! Murray: Hey look, there's a diplodocus. Greg: And a pterodactyl. Anthony: Hey everyone, we must be in... (with the others) Caveland! Greg: (singing) Let's take a trip to another time Where dinosaurs are everywhere. Oh yeah, uh-huh We're in Caveland. Wiggles: Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo! Greg: Pterodactyls in the sky, Brontosaurus running by. Oh yeah, uh-huh Here in Caveland. Wiggles: Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo! We've gone back to prehistoric times. Other Wiggles: Caveland, to Caveland. Greg: Just take a look to see what we can find. Other Wiggles: Caveland, to Caveland. Greg: No cars or trains but we'll get by. Wiggles: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Greg: Take a ride on the dinosaur. Just be careful if you hear it roar. Oh yeah, uh-huh We're in Caveland. Wiggles: Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo! Greg: There's no pillows for your head So gather leaves to make your bed. Oh yeah, uh-huh Here in Caveland. Wiggles: Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo! We've gone back to prehistoric times. Other Wiggles: Caveland, to Caveland. Greg: Just take a look to see what we can find. Other Wiggles: Caveland, to Caveland. Greg: No cars or trains but we'll get by. Wiggles: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Greg: Let's do the triceratops twirl. Now try the stegosaurus swirl. Oh yeah, uh-huh We're in Caveland. Wiggles: Ooo, ooo, ooo! Greg: That's where we are, oh yeah. We're in Caveland. Wiggles: Ooh, ooo, ooo! Greg: We're in Caveland, we're in Caveland. We're in Caveland, we're in Caveland. In Caveland, in Caveland In Caveland, in Caveland. Caveland. Trivia * Tony Henry and Peter Mackie's names aren't mentioned in the song credits of this song. Gallery See here Video The Wiggles Behind the Scenes of Caveland|The 3D animated version and Behind the Scenes The Wiggles - Caveland|Live-action version Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop Dee Doo: Its A Wiggly Party songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Series 3 Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 4